Skype Shenanigans
by Arktosphonos
Summary: A Skype call saves the evening.


A sigh left the brunette as she meticulously took notes, carefully reading over her homework and jotting down anything she deemed of importance. It wasn't much really, and most of the paper she had for her notes was left blank. It was pitiful to say the least.

"Fuck this..." Max muttered angrily, placing down her pen before resting her head on her desk. She'd been so busy with Chloe lately that her grades had quickly started to become neglected, and her GPA had started to suffer considerably. Not that she had the best grades to being with. Max was a straight C student at best, but still, it worried her that with her terrible grades she might be kicked out of Blackwell Academy.

Blinking slowly, Max blankly stared at the jumbled, messy scrawl on the paper she was resting on. It was almost foreign to her. The math equations that covered the pages of both her textbook and her homework did little more than give her a headache at the complexity of the problems.

So, her solution was to give up. At least for now.

A soft buzzing drew Max's attention to her phone, and with lethargic movements, she made her way from the desk to her bed, flopping carelessly down on the mattress, bouncing a few times in the process, before grabbing her phone and pulling it close so she could read the screen.

Chloe's name was emblazoned on the screen, along with a picture of her girlfriend being utterly ridiculous. It was a posed shot, but one of Max's faves, and with a smile, Max clicked on the message button, pulling up her texts and immediately pulling up Chloe's.

 _Yo Max! What are you up to babe?_

A grin spread across her face. Chloe was obvious with her intentions. There was no doubt that she wanted to sneak Max out of the dorms once more for a late night rendezvous. Max still was covered in love marks from Chloe's last persuasive night together.

Reaching up, Max traced one of the off colored marks against her collarbone with a single digit. It still stung a little, and the bruising would need some time to heal before she'd be able to go out in public without looking like she was mauled by an animal ( which, she certainly agreed, Chloe seemed to be at times when it came to the bedroom ) or while wearing a scarf out of season. But deep down, she really loved the little bites Chloe gave her when they made love.

Chewing on her lip, Max let her hand fall back onto the bed before rolling over onto her back, holding her phone above her face as she responded to her girlfriend.

 _I was doing homework. But I decided to give up on it._

It was the truth. Sorta. In reality, she'd much rather do Chloe that meaningless equations she would most likely never use after graduation. The buzz of the phone drew her from her mind, and she eagerly snatched it back up, somewhat hoping Chloe would respond that she was on her way.

 _Cool. I would come over but my truck decided to blow a tire._

Max frowned at this. Even though it had only been a day since she last saw Chloe, she missed her. Since they reunited, Max and Chloe hadn't spent much time apart, and their time together only increased after they started dating a few months back. As loathe as she was to admit this: Max was needy.

 _Aw bummer :(_

A smile played at her lips as she sent her message. No doubt Chloe would send an angry text back, complaining about the brunette's use of emojis. But she liked them. Chloe would just have to deal.

Her hand vibrated along with phone, prompting Max to look at the screen once more. Apparently Chloe had given up on texts and decided just to call her instead. Max didn't mind, it's not like she had anything better to do anyway, and her girlfriend was a much better option than doing mathematics. So with a single swipe of her finger across the screen, Max answered the call and brought her phone to her ear.

"Hey, Che," Max greeted, unable to keep the smile both from her face and her voice. If she couldn't see Chloe, then talking to her was the next best thing.

"I thought I told you no emojis," Chloe gruffed, yet a tinge of laughter intertwined with her words and voided all seriousness of her tone. It was obvious that the other girl wasn't mad, and it only made Max crinkle her nose as she suppressed the urge to giggle at her girlfriend.

"Yeah, yeah," Max said, waving away Chloe's words without care. "So what are you up to tonight?"

"I was going to come over," Chloe said. "But now I guess I'll just watch a movie or something."

Max's heart fluttered at the thought. While most of their… meetings, have been at Chloe's house, Chloe never actually came to her dorm before. Thin walls, she protested, and small beds didn't make for an enjoyable evening.

A note of displeasure passed by her lips as Max rolled over onto her side, carefully holding the phone so as not to accidentally end the call.

"We can get on Skype and stream a movie together if you want?" Max offered, voice hopeful that Chloe would take the hint and get on Skype. She loved watching Chloe's reaction to the movies she liked. Most were grotesque and gory, but every now and then she'd get her girlfriend to watch a sappy chick flick and it was always an endless amount of joy when Chloe became super dramatic and began to act out the scene or tossed insults at the actors and pointing out plot holes.

"Yeah, I'd love to," Chloe said. Max heard the distinctive creak of her girlfriend's bed, indicating she was most likely moving over towards her computer to pull of Skype. "Talk to you in a minute, babe."

The conversation ended with a soft click and Max tossed her phone onto her pillows before getting up, making her way to her desk, and pulling up Skype. It took all of three seconds for Chloe to call after the initial start up noise blared through her speakers.

"Yo, Max!" Chloe shouted as soon as Max answered. She already had her camera on and was happily smiling as she looked at her screen. "C'mon, turn on your camera already. I want to see that cute face of yours."

A stupid grin fell across Max's lips as she moved to hit the camera button at the top of the page. A small light flicked on on the front of her laptop, and after a few blurry moments, her face appeared in a small box in the corner.

"Hey, Che," Max said, words rushing quickly out of her as she nervously fixed her hair. She hadn't realized how fluffy and messy it became in the small time she spent rolling around on her bed. Only was it deemed suitable did she return her attention back to Chloe, who was looking at her with a bemused expression, one blonde brow crooked in a skeptical manner. "So what kind of movie are you wanting to watch tonight?"

The sound of typing quickly filtered through her speakers before Chloe replied.

"Since it's almost Hella- **Halloween** ," The blue haired girl quickly corrected herself. "Let's watch a scary movie."

Max scrunched up her nose at the suggestion. While she did enjoy horror flicks, she was also a major wuss when it came to them, and needed the comforting presence of another person after all was said and done, especially when the jumpscares happened.

"Chloe, you know I'm no good with horror movies unless you're here," Max mumbled, bringing up a hand to rub nervously at the back of her neck. She didn't want to disappoint her girlfriend by asking to end the movie too early or something. And she definitely didn't want to wake the entire dorm with her screams at the scary parts.

Even when Warren had brought over his flash drive that was filled with movies, Max wound up spending the night in Kate's room, often sleeping on the floor while tossing and turning from nightmares. Kate hadn't minded, however, but at three in the morning, she was sure the other girl was no doubt asleep by now and would hate to be woken up from Max begging to sleep on her floor once again. Kate was kind, and a sweet friend, but she couldn't always go to her when needed. Besides, she was sure Chloe wouldn't be thrilled with the thought of her spending the night with another girl.

Chloe just laughed, however, shaking her head and running a hand through thick blue locks. She took everything in stride, not seeming to be the least bit upset by Max's reluctance to watch a scary movie.

"Fine, fine, Maxipad," Chloe said, resuming her typing before looking at the camera once again. "How about a comedy then? Can you handle one of those?"

Slumping in her chair, Max just shook her head, fatigue starting to sink in after a long night of half-assed studying. "I don't think I'd make it through a movie," She answered honestly. "I just want to talk to you for a little bit longer before going to bed. I do have class in the morning y'know."

"Aw, poor baby," Chloe mocked, twisting her speech until she was using baby talk to speak with her girlfriend. With a dismissive wave of her hand, Chloe scooted closer to the screen, propping her head up in her hand in order to stifle a yawn. It seemed Chloe was tired too. "So what do you wanna talk about, Max?"

A blush creeped up the younger girl's neck and cheeks. Chloe was clad in only a very thin shirt and some boyshorts, and with the disheveled hair and soft smile that played on her lips, she looked extremely sexy in that moment. A pang of desire swept through Max, and she tried her best to avoid staring at her girlfriend's chest as she thought of a response. Anything would do, but even in the dark of Chloe's room, the only illumination the light from her computer, Max could clearly see the other girl's nipple piercings through the thin shirt.

"Yo, Max!" Chloe shouted, gaining the brunette's attention.

"Sorry, Che," Max said, coughing a bit as she tried to look anywhere but at her girlfriend's chest. "I was- ahh- distracted I guess."

A grin split Chloe's face before she reached up to cup her own breasts. "Starin' at these again, Caulfield?" She crooned, stroking her nipples with the pads of her thumbs.

Max's mouth suddenly became dry at the sudden show Chloe was putting on for her. Her girlfriend was gently massaging her breasts, breath hitching every few seconds as she tugged at the piercings.

Max's eyes were transfixed, unable to do anything than stare at her girlfriend as she toyed with her breasts. Desire swirled through her belly, slowly slipping southward and leaving her shorts uncomfortably snug as her sex throbbed in need.

"Fuck, Che," Max whispered, letting her voice drop as she began searching for her earbuds somewhere on her desk. Chloe's soft panting had grown in volume, little mewls now slipping past her lips. If she got any louder, it was possible someone walking by her room could hear Chloe, and that set Max's heart to stuttering behind her ribcage. "Hold on. Lemme just-"

Finally, the cord was in her fingers and she quickly plugged in her earbuds and shoved the soft, squishy foam into her ears. Chloe's noises were now amplified, sending a shiver down the brunette's spine at each little noise that spilled from her girlfriend.

"I should steal a car," Chloe laughed, abandoning her breasts and piercings for a moment only to pull her shirt over her head and tossing it to the floor. Almost as if it was an afterthought, she turned her head, squinted slightly as she eyeballed the door. Seeming satisfied with it, she turned her attention back to her computer, smiling at the screen. "Then I could come over."

Fingers danced along pale skin, starting from Chloe's navel, slowly trailing upwards before she began kneading her breasts one more, pinching at her nipples, making them stiffen in the cool air of her room. Her head lolled back and the blue haired girl began squirming in her chair, hips undulating slightly as she pleasured herself.

Max could barely breathe, let alone respond. Her own hand had begun palming at the front of her shorts, rubbing against the fabric until she could feel the smallest tendril of pleasure course through her spine from the contact.

"Don't get yourself arrested, Chloe…." The brunette grumbled, letting her hand wander away from her crotch for the moment as she tried to regain her sensibilities. No way were they able to have sex right now, even though every cell in Max's body wanted to be on top of Chloe right now. And Chloe was no doubt teasing her right now, getting her hot and bothered as she loved to do, before leaving her high and dry, with only her hand to take care of the ache between her legs after their call ended.

"Don't you want me, Max?" Chloe whispered, back arching off the back of the chair. A soft moan slipped out, going straight to Max's sex and turning her on even more as she watched Chloe play with her breasts and piercings.

"Yes, Che," Max huffed, a little insulted that Chloe would question that. She was busy digging her nails into the soft flesh of her thigh, trying to find a way to ease the ache that had started to grow in her belly and nethers. "Of course I want you. I was hoping you could pick me up tonight, but since your truck decided to blow a tire, I think that won't be possible."

Chewing on her lip, Max's eyes dilated as she watched one of Chloe's hands slink south, stroking the soft skin of her belly. She heard the soft scrape of the chair moving as Chloe moved backwards, allowing herself more room and Max a better view of what she was doing.

Her fingers brushed over the dark fabric of her boyshorts, causing her hips to buck and wriggle as Chloe teased herself. In a matter of moments, her fingers slipped past the waistband, prompting a loud groan.

"Maaaaaax," Chloe moaned her girlfriend's name, drawing it out on a soft groan. Even from her limited view, Max could obviously tell that Chloe had several fingers inside herself and was rapidly pumping them in and out of her sex. The blue haired girl thrashed about on her chair, her hand abandoning her breasts in order to clutch at the desk.

Even over all the noise Chloe was making, Max could heard the soft sound of Chloe's nails raking against the wooden surface of the desk, no doubt leaving small scratches in their wake and every fibre of her being wished Chloe was clawing at her back instead of the desk.

A throaty laugh left Chloe, and the soft snap of her waistband falling back into place filtered through Max's headphone. Max watched in complete fascination as Chloe removed her hand from her underwear before standing up and kicking off the bothersome item of clothing. She was now completely nude and it had Max's stomach doing somersaults at the amazing view. The brunette easily went back to pawing at the front of her shorts, fussing with the hem before slipping her hand inside her clothing. She could feel how wet she had become even through the fabric of her panties, and it brought a blush to Max's face at just how worked up she had become.

"Like what you see, Caulfield?" Chloe practically purred, running her hands down the curves of her body while turning about, showing off everything she could to her girlfriend.

A forlorn sigh left the blue haired girl before she plopped back down in her chair, canting her head, seeming to listen to something off screen before turning her attention back to Max. "If you let me steal a car, this-" she gestured to her body "-could be all yours."

Max grumbled as she thought it over. Obviously it was a terrible, terrible idea, but the throbbing between her legs only grew in ferocity as she stared at her girlfriend, and while her mind screamed 'no' her body begged 'yes'.

"Or, I can just take care of myself," Chloe said with ease, letting her hand wander back down to it's previous home between her legs, gently brushing the soft folds of her sex. "Ahhhh- But you would like to watch me get off, wouldn't you, Max."

"Yes," Max responded, voice desperate and needy as she watched Chloe stroke her clit on screen. Her own hips bucked along with Chloe's as she heard the other girl start moaning and panting once again.

Swallowing the lump that had begun to form in her throat, Max lifted her hips off the chair and wriggled out of her shorts. She was clad in an oversized shirt and her panties now, and it still felt too warm in her room.

"Aren't you going to join me, babe?" Chloe asked. As soon as the question was broached, she opened her legs wider, allowing the camera a better view as the blue haired girl thrust two fingers into herself, rapidly pumping them in and out as she writhed about on the chair. Her free hand had gone back to massage a breast, fingers twisting and pinching at her nipple and the piercing stuck within to only add more pleasure.

Max groaned softly at the sight before her. Chloe looked absolutely enthralled in what she was doing, and with a little uncertainty, Max wondered if she had ever done this before. But as Chloe's whines and soft moans grew in volume, the thought was pushed aside. She needed to ease the ache that had continued to grow inside her, and in one swift movement, shoved her hand down her underwear and began stroking the engorged head of her clit.

"Chloe-" Max hissed, heat rising to her neck and chest at how loud she had whimpered the name. Reaching up with her free hand, she yanked out one of her earbuds, listening for any sign of someone maybe overhearing her.

Silence was her only response.

Still, she didn't want to take any chances, and left the earbud dangling from the cord as she turned her attention back to Chloe.

"You make the cutest sounds, Max," Chloe purred, voice hitching every few seconds as her wrist brushed against her own clit from her ministrations. Letting her head roll back, Chloe's hips bucked spasmodically for a few seconds, her entire body trembling before stiffening completely. A high pitched cry of Max's name fell from her lips, and Max took it as the signal as Chloe reaching her climax.

A low whimper left Chloe as she removed her fingers from herself, bringing them up to her face as she frowned at the wet digits. "I guess I was more worked up than I thought."

A shaky laugh left the brunette as she watched Chloe try to regain her composure. Sweat clung to alabaster skin, giving Chloe an almost ethereal glow in the darkness. The other girl looked absolutely ravishing at that moment, and Max silently promised to kiss the girl senseless the next time she saw her.

"Are you going to cum, baby?" Chloe purred, leaning close to the screen once more as she watched Max play with herself. Sure, it wasn't much of a view with the clothes in the way, but it was one of the most erotic things Chloe Price had ever seen.

"Are you imagining it's me touching you right now?" She whispered, sending a shiver down Max's spine at just how sultry she sounded.

"Y-yes…." Max whimpered, hips bucking wildly as she thrust two fingers into herself. She needed it, needed her, needed whatever she could get. It was too much, and the tight coil of pleasure in her stomach only grew in intensity at her girlfriend's words.

A grin spread across Chloe's face as she watched Max like a hawk.

"Just imagine, my fingers inside you," Chloe purred, watching with pleasure as Max seemed to writhe at the mental image she was painting. "Stretching you open, curling ever so slightly until I find that spot."

Max arched out of the chair as her fingers brushed against the back of her pubic bone, sending shockwaves of pleasure coursing throughout her. She quickly brought up her free hand, shoving the meaty part of her palm into her mouth to stifle her moans as her vision turned white from pleasure.

"C-Chloe-" Max groaned around her hand, drool slipping down her wrist as she continued to thrust her fingers into herself.

"No, Max," Chloe chided, letting her voice grow stern. "You know I hate when you try to quiet yourself. Remove your hand."

Max obeyed, letting her hand fall back besides her, teeth all but embedded into her lower lip as she tried her best to keep the noise down.

"Good," Chloe praised. "I think that befits a reward."

Max nodded, panting growing harsher as she started to reach her peak. "Chloe…. Please, I'm gonna-"

"Now, imagine my mouth against your skin," Chloe continued, completely bypassing Max's plea. "Kissing and biting down your hip." Max hips thrashed about. "Ooops, did I bite too hard?"

Max quickly shook her head in response.

Her heart was racing. Sweat stubbornly clung to her skin, making her clothes and hair stick to her like glue. That warm swell of desire had transformed into a full fire, setting every nerve in her body ablaze with lust as she shut her eyes to better picture Chloe's story. Her own fingers were replaced by Chloe's, and she could envision the pretty scene before her as if it was truly happening.

"Are you going to cum, baby?" Chloe asked.

"Y-yes," Max answered. "Oh- Fuck, Che."

"Go ahead, cum for me," She could practically hear the smile in Chloe's voice .

Max screamed Chloe's name as she came, bucking and writhing against her fingers. She thrashed about on the chair, hips trembling from the force of her orgasm before she came down from the high, body singing with tired energy as she removed her fingers with a soft whine.

She wiped her hand clean with the front of her shirt ( _I need to do laundry anyway_ , was her thought ) before giving Chloe a tired smile. "That was great, Chloe."

Chloe just snorted, reaching besides her to pull on a new shirt. Obviously the time for fun was over now that both of them managed to get off. And Max was just sure she ruined the moment by thanking Chloe for the masturbation help.

"I wasn't expecting you to get so into it," Chloe teased, smirking at her girlfriend as she pulled her chair close to the desk once more. "I should remember to do this next time I can't come visit."

Max buried her face into her hands, trying her best to hide yet another blush that had crept it's way onto her skin. "I just hope no one-"

A pounding at her door cut the brunette short and Victoria's voice was heard, muffled and angry, on the other side.

"What the fuck are you doing in there, Max?!" The girl shouted. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

Busted.


End file.
